1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for detachably and pivotally connecting a pair of objects such as a toilet seat and lid to a toilet bowl and more specifically to a receiving member fixedly secured to one of the objects and a body connected to the other of the objects combined with a structural arrangement enabling separation of the body and receiving member.
2. Description of Related Art
Previously known devices for connecting a toilet seat and a toilet lid to a toilet bowl include an arrangement in which the toilet bowl has a projection for receiving a horizontal spindle that pivotally supports a toilet seat and a toilet lid. Another well known structure for this purpose is the provision of a pair of vertical bores or apertures in the rim of the toilet bowl for receiving threaded rods or pins projecting downwardly from a hinge which connects a toilet seat and a toilet lid to the toilet bowl.
The arrangement having a projection receiving a horizontal spindle presents considerable difficulty when assembling and disassembling the toilet seat and lid with respect to the toilet bowl and the projection or projections provided on the toilet bowl provide an obstacle when cleaning the toilet bowl. The arrangement utilizing vertical bores or apertures for screw threaded bolts or pins also presents difficulty in assembling and disassembling the toilet seat and lid with respect to the toilet bowl and also presents problems when cleaning and in some instances, the vertical bores do not extend all the way through the toilet bowl and thus can provide areas in which contaminated water may reside. In addition, the use of separate bolts, screws, pins, spindles and the like provide a packaging problem for shipment and transportation and are subject to becoming lost or misplaced. Previously known devices for detachably and pivotally mounted toilet seats and toilet lids to a toilet bowl do not incorporate the features of the present invention.